Cambiar tu mundo
by JS Interval
Summary: Lily ha perdido todas las esperanzas respecto a su futuro, limitándose a vivir el día a día. Esto hasta que se encuentra con una joven que intenta suicidarse en las vías del tren. A partir de ahí sus valores pesimistas tendrán un vuelco extremo. ¿Que podrá hacer ella, que no es nada ante el mundo, por aquella delicada chica de cabellos verdes? [One-Shot]


Hola, aquí Interval. Respecto a este one-shot tengo dos comentarios. El primero es que se que es un poco descarado subirlo siendo que estoy saliendo de una pausa larga con "En Reversa" y me he atrasado con "Mas allá de todo". El segundo es ¡con el LilyxGumi puedo llegar a universos que se me hacían extraños con el Negitoro!

Esta pareja es oficialmente mi Dulce de Limón del drama, el romance y el angst (Y sí, soy un asco poniéndole nombres a las parejas) Así que esperen más historias de ellas dos llenas de esos géneros y quizás también algo de acción.

Como extra una anécdota inútil: "Retratos" originalmente iba a ser de ellas dos, pero no pude contenerme y termine partiendole el corazón a Luka y dandole el Happy End a Lily y Gumi. (Aceptó botellazos por esta declaración)

**Aclaración de propiedad**

_**Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Internet Co Ltd**_

* * *

Cambiar tu mundo

Una mañana fría y gris. Una neblina que se llevaría el optimismo de los mejores. Un árbol sin hojas que se mecía melancólicamente con el viento. Un día común de invierno. Una rutina como la de cualquier otra persona. Así eran los días de Lily, una veinteañera solitaria con una historia que nadie se había detenido a escuchar jamás. Porque después de todo ¿Qué era ella ante el mundo? Nada. En la charla mental que mantenía consigo misma aquella respuesta llegaba inmediatamente; ¿Pero realmente importaba? No. Eso tambien lo sabía bien, prefería su vida retirada a una integración al mundo socialmente sínico y superficial. Y aunque internamente profesaba eso, todos los días debía levantarse para ir a trabajar y convivir con lo que más le desagradaba.

"No es que sea antisocial, es solo que no quiero ser amiga del mundo" Respondía para sus adentros cada vez que sentía la presión del espacio social sobre ella. Así era ella. Una monótona mujer que vivía sin saber realmente porque. "Solo estoy aquí, sobreviviendo" Pensaba cuando veía a distintas personas que habían o que intentaban cambiar el mundo; dejar su huella. "No puedo cambiar el mundo, aunque quiera" Se repetía cada vez que veía algo que no le gustaba. Pero no era porque la conmoción la pusiera emocional; no, ella había perdido sus emociones hace mucho tiempo. Simplemente sabía que nada podía hacer, porque en el mundo contemporáneo el dinero es el que mueve todas las cosas; y dinero era precisamente lo que ella no tenía. ¿Y el talento? Era cierto que el talento tambien podía llevar al éxito, pero ella no tenía nada excepcional.

Solo dos cuadras más y llegaría a la pizzería en la que trabajaba como repartidora. Sentía su nariz fría producto de las corrientes con las que se estrellaba al agarrar velocidad en su bicicleta, además de que varios cabellos rubios se le pegaban a la cara a pesar de que siempre lo amarraba para ir a trabajar. Al llegar la aparcó en el lugar de siempre y entró por la puerta lateral para empleados. Se quitó la bufanda y suspiró. Era hora de empezar la jornada. Con cuidado se quitó la chaqueta, doblándola para que entrase en el casillero. Lo bueno de ser repartidora era que su uniforme solo se componía de una chaqueta y una gorra. Antes de dejar su mochila en el gabinete sacó su billetera. Era imprescindible que la llevase, después de todo ahí estaba su licencia. Tenía permiso para conducir motocicletas, pero no el dinero para adquirir una. Esa ironía siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Si, ella podía sonreír, pero distinto era que lo hiciese para cualquiera.

Cuando estuvo lista salió hacia la sala principal. Saludó sobriamente a sus compañeros y se dirigió hacia la salida, donde estaba estacionada su moto. Pero antes de que pudiese salir a hacer la revisión diaria, su jefe la llamó. Con su clásico desanimo acudió hasta el mostrador donde se tomaban los pedidos. Ahí encontró a su superior junto a una chica joven de cabellos rosa pálido, ojos azules, tez clara y figura delgada. Estaba moviendo sus manos de manera nerviosa.

—Lily, ella es IA, desde hoy trabajará como repartidora. Quiero que le muestres las rutas habituales y le dejes los pedidos fáciles hasta que se acostumbre. —Dicho esto el jefe se retiró de la escena, dejando a las dos sumidas en un silencio incómodo.

—Supongo que deberíamos ir afuera. —Dijo Lily luego de arreglarse la coleta.

—S-sí...

—Esa será tu motocicleta, asegúrate de cuidarla y no te preocupes por el combustible, la empresa siempre las mantiene llenas. —Le dijo mientras revisaba que todo estuviese en orden con la suya.

—Entiendo… —Prestando total atención a todas las palabras y gestos de la rubia IA se mantuvo quieta.

—Bien, entonces no perdamos más tiempo y hagamos un par de recorridos simulados. —Añadió al tiempo que se subía al vehículo.

De esta manera Lily condujo a su nueva compañera por diferentes rutas, mostrándole paradas estratégicas para no perder tiempo entre semáforos y trucos sobre el consumo del combustible. Tambien le enseño a ordenar estratégicamente los pedidos en la cabina térmica del vehículo. Al final el aprendizaje de IA le tomó media jornada, ya que una orden del jefe había sido el de acompañarla a sus primeras entregas. Una vez que terminaron la chica le dio las gracias educadamente, entregándole de paso una tierna sonrisa. Era linda, brillante y femenina; en otras palabras, era lo contrario a ella.

Una vez que la jornada se dio por terminada realizó el proceso contrario, deteniéndose a observar sus vestimentas cuando cambiada de chaqueta. Un conjunto simple que no la hacía destacar de manera innecesaria. No se veía como un chico, pero tampoco como una chica linda. Solo una chica, sin más accesorios innecesarios en su definición.

Tomó su bicicleta y partió con paso tranquilo en dirección a su casa. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y después del último rayo de sol la noche caería como un manto negro sobre la ciudad. Pensó que debía apresurarse, pero un extraño impulso la hizo cambiar de ruta. Hoy se sentía nostálgica, por lo que pensó que sería bueno ir a ver el lugar que hace muchos años pudo haberse convertido en su lugar de descanso eterno. Se desvió por las calles que llevaban hacia el final del túnel por donde pasaban el tren, deteniéndose a un costado de este. No podía seguir avanzando con su bicicleta ya que los rieles estaban bajo el pequeño monte de calles pavimentadas. Solo le quedó apoyarse con sus pies en una posición relativamente cómoda. Desde ahí podía ver el atardecer. Era una hermosa vista. Rió al pensar que ahora podía ver un mismo sitio de manera totalmente diferente. El sonido del tren la sacó de sus pensamientos. Mala suerte, con aquella gran maquina en medio se perdería la puesta de sol.

Mientras miraba hacia el horizonte recordó la sensación de esperar el tren desde un lugar diferente: desde los mismos rieles. Por aquel entonces era una adolescente que superada por sus problemas había intentado quitarse la vida. El suicido era su única alternativa para acabar con su vida llena de violencia y maltrato constante; terminar de una vez por toda su miseria y ser libre. En ese entonces aquello parecía la opción más acertada. A nadie le importaría que muriese, nadie la extrañaría. ¿Entonces por qué seguía viva? No lo sabía. En el instante en el que la luz de la locomotora se hizo extremadamente cercana se había hecho a un lado, sintiendo la enorme energía de absorción que esta dejaba a su paso. Tras eso buscó refugio junto a otros jóvenes, comenzando a trabajar casi al mismo tiempo. Solo hace un par de años había terminado sus estudios en una escuela nocturna para dejar atrás la mala imagen de pandillera que se había ganado. Así se había convertido en lo que era ahora: una persona normal.

El sonido del tren se hizo más cercano. Giró su cabeza para verlo salir del túnel, encontrándose algo más que viejos rieles corroídos por el óxido. Había una persona parada al centro de las vías. Alguien igual a su vieja imagen, que trataba de quitarse la vida. ¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía con certeza, pero aun así su cuerpo se abalanzó hacia adelante. Bajó bruscamente la colina cubierta de pasto seco y sin pensar o decir algo atrajo al desconocido hacia ella, jalándolo del brazo. Medio segundo después la absorbente fuerza le rozó la nuca.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —Exclamó furiosa, sin saber realmente porque. La única respuesta que recibió fue un temblor— ¡Debes pensar más estas cosas!

—A-ah…

Una exclamación débil, como el gemido de un animal atrapado, fue lo único que escuchó de la boca de lo que parecía ser una chica. Con aquella ropa holgada y la capucha tapándole la cara no podía distinguir bien, solo suponía que era más joven por su complexión.

—¿Has escapado de casa por una pelea o algo así? —Le preguntó mientras intentaba verle el rostro— ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta? De seguro tus padres estarán preocupa-…

—Yo…no quiero regresar a casa… —Pronunció con escazas fuerzas al tiempo que levantaba su cabeza para mirar a su salvadora accidental.

Al mirarla Lily se petrificó al instante. La chica que acababa de salvar estaba destrozada, y no solo emocionalmente. Su rostro estaba golpeado y magullado, uno de sus ojos estaba medio cerrado. La sangre caía desde sus labios. Su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada. ¿Quién era la chica que acababa de salvar? ¿Por qué estaba en esas condiciones? No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se atreviera a hablarle otra vez.

—Mira…yo no…

—Muchas gracias –Le dijo con un poco más de fuerza en su voz y las lágrimas a flor de piel.

—¿Disculpa? —Estaba impactada. Era la primera vez que alguien le agradecía por algo de manera sincera, o al menos eso veía en los ojos verdes de la chica.

—No quería morir, pero no sabía que más hacer. Todo esto es confuso para mi…estoy harta y por varias semanas venia pensándolo, pero ahora me siento feliz de seguir viva, extraño ¿verdad?

—En absoluto. —Ella sentía lo mismo que su "yo" adolescente; y por tanto debía estar sufriendo algo similar. Le sonrió al decir aquellas palabras y con un extraño sentimiento de confianza le quito la capucha— A mi tambien me alegra que estés viva.

—¿Eh?

Estaba confundida. Las palabras anteriores le habían salido sin que las pensase, pero escuchar que alguien se sentía feliz por que continuaba existiendo le parecía imposible de creer. "De seguro lo ha dicho para que me calme, igual que los consejeros de la escuela."

—Por ahora creo que deberíamos salir de aquí… —Soltándola con cuidado Lily comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, no sabía qué hacer.

En ese instante la desconocida aprovechó para salir corriendo. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y no se detuvo hasta que dejó de escuchar los llamados de su salvadora. No quería la compasión de nadie y tampoco quería que la confundieran con falsas sonrisas. Ella ya había tomado una decisión y la llevaría a cabo hasta al final. Antes de regresar a su infernal hogar sacó su billetera y compró una lista de fármacos que no necesitaban receta médica en una farmacia local. Con esta opción nadie podría interponerse.

La noche había llegado y Lily no conseguía dormir. En su pequeña habitación alquilada había poco espacio, mas no era el principal problema de su falta de sueño. La chica. No podía dejar de pensar en la chica a la que había salvado. Había salvado una vida… ¿En verdad podía atribuirse ese logro? Apenas pudo huyó de ella, eso no era algo bueno. ¿Y si volvía a intentarlo? Sacudió su cabeza con violencia. Desde mañana comenzaría a desviarse del camino para revisar la salida del túnel.

Una mañana más fría de lo normal hizo que se despertara media hora antes de que sonara el despertador. Se puso de pie con pereza y encendió la estufa eléctrica, en pocos minutos la habitación estaría temperada. Puso agua en el hervidor y partió hacia el pequeño baño. Se lavó la cara varias veces. La chica seguía en su cabeza así como sus heridas y golpes…sus ojos verdes, su cabello de homogéneo color...toda ella. Se secó con fuerza con la toalla. Al hervir el agua se preparó un café y abrió un paquete de galletas. Luego se vistió y arregló. Era hora de empezar un nuevo día.

—Buenos días. —Escuchó apenas abrió la puerta de los empleados: IA ya había llegado.

—Buenos días…has llegado temprano… —Notando que la joven se mantenía un tanto tensa decidió iniciar una conversación.

—Ummm…hoy mi padre me ha venido a dejar…

—Ah…

—Tenía una emergencia que atender en el consultorio local que queda cerca de aquí así que…

—¿Es medico?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué trabajas si él puede darte fácilmente el sueldo que ganas aquí? —Había hecho aquella observación sin pensar. IA se sonrojó intensamente y comenzó a balbucear.

—Q-quiero esforzarme por mi dinero…no quiero que lo demás me vean como una niña mimada…

—No deberías preocuparte por lo que digan los demás. —Dijo Lily de manera cortante, pero sin intenciones de cerrar la conversación.

—No es tan sencillo…

—Lo se…

—Me siento triste por la manera en la que debemos comportarnos para encajar con los demás…como esa chica…

—Sí, es algo absurdo...espera ¿a qué te refieres con "como esa chica"? —Con las cejas fuertemente fruncidas Lily se le acercó un poco más, un mal presentimiento la había invadido por completo.

—La chica por la que llamaron a mi padre…al parecer trató de suicidarse con una sobredosis de medicamentos…mi padre es bueno con las limpiezas estomacales así que…

—¡Eso no me importa ahora! ¡Dime, ¿Cómo se apellida tu padre?!

—A-aria…Yosuke Aria… —Confundida IA le contestó. Segundos después Lily salió de la habitación.

—¡Yosuke Aria, Yosuke Aria! —Repitió una y otra vez mientras destrababa su bicicleta.

Y así comenzó a pedalear con fuerza hacia el consultorio. Su respiración se cortó rápidamente y sus músculos se cansaron, aun así no se detuvo. No podía detenerse, tenía que llegar a ese lugar, tenía que comprobar que no se tratase de la misma chica. Derrapó con fuerza al llegar a la entrada del consultorio. Dejó su bicicleta cerca y se apresuró a entrar. Irrumpió por los pasillos sin importarle las miradas, sin importarle su apariencia. Necesitaba encontrarla. Se topó de frente con una enfermera y no dudó en tomarla por los hombros.

—¡¿Dónde está Yosuke Aria?! —Sobresaltada, la enfermara no hizo nada más que mirarla con el ceño fruncido— Señorita, estoy buscando al Dr. Yosuke Aria…su paciente de emergencia…necesito ver a su paciente…

—¿Es usted familiar de la señorita Megpoid Gumi? —Acostumbrada a ver familiares exaltados la enfermera se soltó con calma de su agarre y buscó entre su papeleta.

—¡Ah, s-sí!

—Menos mal, hasta ahora no había venido nadie a preguntar por ella…ya nos empezábamos a preocupar…un repartidor de periódicos la encontró moribunda en la calle y la trajo aquí… —Aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre. Le dieron ganas de llorar, y lloró. La enfermera la consoló y la guío hasta las afueras de la sala donde la estaba tratando.

—Yo…tengo que verla…

—Tendrá que esperar a que el doctor termine con la limpieza…

—¡Tiene que ser ahora!

—Bien, pero solo por un par de minutos.

Entraron. Lo primero que vio fue aparatos alrededor de una cama y varias personas que los revisaban, el doctor estaba manipulando una especie de sonda mientras veía una pequeña pantalla. Cuando uno de los asistentes se movió pudo verle la cara. Era, efectivamente, la misma chica de ayer. Su cabello era inconfundible, igual que sus heridas. Satisfecha por saber que su corazonada no estaba errada le obedeció a la enfermera y salió de la sala. Y entonces se sentó a esperar.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando la dejaron entrar otra vez el sol estaba a horas de ponerse. Había faltado al trabajo y podían despedirla, aún consciente de eso no se había movido del lugar en donde estaba. La enfermera se quedó junto a la puerta hasta que tuvo las fuerzas para levantarse.

—El Dr. Aria es un especialista, de seguro ella estará repuesta en un par de días. —Le susurró amablemente la enfermera antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. La chica parecía estar durmiendo.

—Hey… —Dijo con voz quebrada: no obtuvo respuesta— Gumi… —Se acercó más a la cama y la llamó de nuevo, quizás si pronunciaba su nombre obtendría respuesta.

—¿Quién…? —Preguntó con voz cansada, girando su cabeza— Tú…eres la de ayer…¿Qué haces aquí? —Aún estaba aturdida, por lo que no pudo ver con claridad el rostro de su salvadora.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —Con la misma furia del día anterior le hizo aquella pregunta— ¡¿Por qué trataste de suicidarte otra vez?! ¡¿Eres idiota?! —Llorando copiosamente cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lloras…?

—¡No lo sé!

—Lo siento…lo que pasó ayer…fue demasiado bueno para mí, no podía creerlo…por eso… —Se detuvo al ver que la rubia se incorporaba, se miraron fijamente pero no dijeron nada.

—¿Entonces no tenías la mínima esperanza de que alguien te salvaría?

—¿Por qué habría de tenerla? Nadie en el mundo podría ayudar a alguien como yo…para el mundo soy una escoria…una basura que no debería haber nacido…

—Y aun así sigues con vida…

—Me arrepentí.

—¿A si? —Preguntó Lily con una mirada desconfiada.

—Es verdad. —Con seriedad Gumi arqueó sus cejas— Luego de que bebí todos esos medicamentos pensé en ti…en el momento en que me salvaste…y decidí que después de todo no quería morir. Partí hacia el consultorio, pero colapse en el camino…cuando ese hombre me encontró solo pude balbucear mi nombre y el lugar al que quería llegar…

—Tuviste suerte, no todos los días los hombres cogen a las adolescentes para ayudarlas.

—Lo se…ya me ha sucedido un par de veces…

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? Después de todo pareciera…

—¿Qué se de lo que estoy hablando? Pues sí, yo tambien la pase bastante mal hace un tiempo. Maltrato y varias violaciones interfamiliares, un asqueroso infierno. Pero ya ves, aquí estoy.

—¿A ti tambien te a salvó alguien?

—No, me salve sola. Elegí que quería vivir para no darle en el gusto a toda esa escoria humana. Aunque quizás desde mañana tenga que buscar un nuevo empleo.

—¿Por mi culpa?

—Por la mia. Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto…bueno, quizás una poco… —Hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos— Yo…tambien he estado pensando en ti y en lo que pasó ayer…y me siento muy feliz de verte ahora.

—¿Por qué sería una buena esclava?

—Dices cosas terribles, pero es comprensible. No tengo muy claro los motivos, pero puedo asegurarte que no te dejare ir fácilmente. Así que…cuando te repongas…¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

—No lo sé…

—Lo entiendo, no puedes confiar en una desconocida así como así…ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre; Me llamó Lily. ¿Puedes, por lo menos, prometerme una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Que no volverás a intentar suicidarte…

—Lo intentare. Ahora vete, no es bueno que arriesgues lo poco que tienes por alguien como yo.

—Ahí vas de nuevo…como sea, nos vemos…

—Si…

Alguien difícil de tratar, pero al mismo tiempo sencilla. Estaba asustada y confundida, era comprensible que no confiase en ella. Además, ¿Quién era ella para tratar de entrometerse en su vida? No tenía nada que pudiese ayudarla realmente a cambiar su situación; aun así quería ayudarla. Lo deseaba. Quería llevársela lejos de aquel infierno, tan parecido al suyo en el pasado. Gumi era tan joven, ¡y su rostro se veía tan inocente! Eso la desquiciaba, una chica como ella no merecía esa clase de vida. Definitivamente haría algo por ella.

Ella deseaba un cambio. Se arrepentía por ser tan poco honesta y cortante. Quería que se la llevasen a un lugar muy lejano donde nadie pudiese tocarla nunca más, un lugar donde pudiese descansar de todo. Pensó que la muerte era lo más parecido a eso, pero ahora que aquella chica había llegado no sabía que hacer. Se sentía perdida, pero extrañamente confiada. Una ligera esperanza comenzaba a brotar en su destrozado corazón. Lily era, quizás, su única oportunidad de salir de aquel mundillo. Si ella lo había logrado entonces debía haber posibilidades. Definitivamente quería verla otra vez; cuando esa oportunidad llegase le contaría todo.

Y el día de su reencuentro llegó, de una manera mucho más común de lo que hubiesen esperado. Lily estaba volviendo de un reparto cuando vio una estudiante de cabellera verde caminar sola por la acera; no dudó en hablarle.

—¡Veo que sigues viva! —Exclamó confiada.

—¿Ah, en serio? Pues podría ser un fantasma… —Fingiendo que no se había sorprendido le respondió.

—Te ves más animada… —Agregó mientras se orillaba para seguirle el ritmo sin bajarse de la motocicleta.

—Puede ser, hoy han faltado las idiotas que siempre me molestan…

—¿Quieres que te acerque a alguna parte?

—Sí.

—¿En serio? ¿A dónde?

—A tu casa. —Tras su respuesta reinó el silencio. Se empezó a sentir avergonzada por ser tan directa— ¡Di algo! —Terminó diciendo con frustración, Lily se echó a reír y luego le indicó el espacio entre la cabina y su espalda.

—Sube.

—¿No tienes que volver a trabajar? —Le preguntó mientras tomaba posición en el lugar indicado.

—Ah, si…pero te dejare en casa primero. Ayer tuve suerte, mi compañera me cubrió con una excusa excelente.

—Me alegra que aún conserves tu trabajo…

—A mí también. —Y tras decir esto volvió a reír, tomó firmemente el volante y aceleró. Se sentía feliz por haber vuelto a ver a Gumi y por el hecho de que esta pareciese tener más disposición ahora.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Lily le dio confiadamente las llaves tras indicarle cual era la puerta que le correspondía en aquel humilde edificio que tenían frente a ellas. Gumi solo asintió con la cabeza. Escuchó la motocicleta partir a sus espaldas. Cuando se quedó sola se dio cuenta de que todo lo que estaba pasando era extraño. De pronto se encontraba parada frente a un lugar desconocido, con las llaves para entrar a una morada totalmente ajena. ¿Por qué Lily confiaba tanto en ella? ¿Era acaso porque había pasado por lo mismo? Comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera de metal oxidada. Debía subir hasta el segundo piso y de ahí encaminarse a la última puerta; dudó cuando se halló frente a esta. Permaneció unos segundos con la llave entre sus dedos antes de insertarla en la cerradura: ya no había vuelta atrás, si quería cambiar su vida tendria que confiar en Lily.

Dentro del pequeño apartamento Gumi se dio cuenta de que dos personas era el máximo que podía albergar aquel espacio sin volverse atochado e incómodo. Dio un corto recorrido. Dándose cuenta de que probablemente tendria que esperarla hasta tarde se puso cómoda. En los últimos días no había dormido, pero la sensación de estar en un ambiente desconocido le produjo una extraña calma. Era como un lienzo en blanco, que podía llenar con los colores que quisiera; esperaba poder crear recuerdos más agradables que los tenía hasta ahora.

Lily llegó lo más rápido que pudo, trayendo consigo una pizza. IA se la había pagado luego de escuchar la relación que tenía con la chica que su padre había salvado, aunque en parte le había mentido. Tocó varias veces y Gumi le abrió sin ocultar su pereza.

—Así que lograste dormir en este espacio reducido… —Le dijo con naturalidad mientras entraba.

—Es más confortable de lo que pensé… —Comentó frotándose los ojos.

—Me han dado esto en el trabajo, puedes empezar a comer si quieres. —Le indicó la pizza antes de entrar al baño.

—¿Lily?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos hablar después de que te duches?

—¡Por supuesto!

Nuevamente trató de apurarse en su tarea. Dejó que el agua caliente cayera sobre sus entumidos hombros por un par de minutos y luego procedió a lavarse el cabello. Una vez lista le pidió a Gumi que le alcanzara ciertas prendas de vestir. Le preguntó si quería ducharse tambien, no se resistió a la petición. Lily le dejó su pijama a los pies de la puerta y tras tomar un trozo de pizza se dispuso a poner algo de agua en el hervidor. Como era de esperarse, la más joven se vistió sin hacer comentarios con las prendas de la rubia y luego de que estuvo lista se sentó cerca de la pequeña mesa baja.

—Entonces…¿Cómo empiezo?

—Ah, antes de que empieces tenemos que secarnos el cabello, en esta epoca es muy fácil pescar un resfriado…

—Pero…

—Tenemos tiempo, mañana es sábado y no trabajo…

Se secaron el cabello mutuamente y Gumi aprovechó de juguetear un rato con los de Lily para "entrar más en confianza". Ahora si había llegado el momento de hablar; y hablaron.

La vida de Gumi había sido igual desde que tenía memoria, solo que las cosas se habían vueltos más violentas en el último tiempo. Su madre y su padrastro eran su círculo familiar, siendo este último el responsable de la mayoría de los abusos iniciales hacia ella. La había violado una vez y cuando se lo contó a su madre esta solo terminó golpeándola, sintiéndose celosa de su propia hija. Desde ahí que los maltratos habían aumentado, antes solo la golpeaba los fines de semana estando borracha. Ahora las golpizas eran diarias e impredecibles y siempre venían acompañados de insultos. En su escuela habían comenzado a molestarla hace poco producto de las señales de pobreza que mostraba. Nada podía hacer para verse mejor. El poco dinero que ganaba en trabajos ilícitos le alcanzaba para alimentarse cuando no había comida en casa y comprarse ropa de segunda mano.

El pasado de Lily no fue muy diferente, y por lo mismo entendió inmediatamente el porqué de su desconfianza hacia el mundo. Eran iguales, solo que sus vivencias se encontraban en contextos diferentes. Por lo mismo llegó a la conclusión de que lo primero era hacer que dejase su casa y luego ver que podían hacer con el acoso escolar. Gumi quedó perpleja en esta parte de la conversación, ya que después de todo no había pensado en que pasaría más adelante. Aun así Lily dio por cerrada la conversación y comenzó a hacer comentarios sobre como dormirían. Al final terminaron durmiendo juntas.

Lily estaba de espaldas a Gumi, quien miraba hacia el exterior por la ventana. Las dos estaban en silencio. ¿Qué les estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto el ambiente se había vuelto incomodo? Ambas se preguntaban lo mismo, pero ninguna podía obtener una respuesta clara. Los nervios se estaban comiendo a Lily poco a poco, ahora que analizaba mejor la situación no podía entender como Gumi había confiado en ella. ¡Al fin y al cabo eran un par de desconocidas! También se arrepentía de sus palabras. Le había dicho con una fuerte resolución que buscarían juntas una solución; ahora dudaba de eso. Le estaba prometiendo cosas imposibles y no podía simplemente cambiar de opinión. La voz de Gumi la devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—Sí…¿y tú?

—Tengo frio.

—¿Quieres que te preste un chaleco?

—Ummm.

—Iré a buscarlo…

—No.

—¿Eh?

—Lily…abrázame…

—¡¿Eh?!

—¿P-por qué reaccionas así? S-solo te estoy pidiendo que me rodees con tus brazos para ahorrar espacio y de paso…entrar en calor…

—A-ah…entonces…sería algo como esto…¿verdad? —Lentamente pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Gumi, sintiendo su delgada complexión.

—Ah… —Se revolvió suavemente luego de soltar aquel quejido: aún le dolían sus heridas— L-lily…crees que puedas…ya sabes…¿tratar mis heridas?

—Ummm…supongo que mi presupuesto podrá cubrir gasas y esas cosas…

—Lo siento.

—No importa, de todas maneras estaba pensando en que debíamos hacer algo con tus lesiones.

—Ya no tengo frio…

—Yo tampoco.

—Buenas noches…

—Sí, buenas noches…

A la mañana siguiente Lily saltó de la cama con más lucidez que de costumbre: Gumi no estaba junto a ella. Se aceleró y la buscó con la mirada por su reducido hogar; la encontró de pie frente a la cocina. Suspiró aliviada, sintiéndose un poco tonta al pensar que había podido escapar. Se restregó los ojos con suavidad y se levantó. La peliverde parecía realmente concentrada en la tarea domestica de hacer el desayuno, por lo que no notó que su compañera de vivienda se había levantado. Esta se dirigió al baño y se lanzó con fuerza la fría agua que salía de la llave; tenía que asegurarse de que todo lo que estaba pasando era real. Luego de mirarse en el pequeño espejo y suspirar varias veces salió.

—Buenos días… —Gumi estaba poniendo en la pequeña mesa circular un par de tazas y lo que parecían ser huevos fritos.

—Buenos días…

—¿Quieres un café?

—Por favor... —Bostezó con fuerza antes de tomar su posición, analizando con una mueca de duda lo que había en su plato— ¿Y esto es…?

—¡Insensible! —Fue lo único que dijo indignada luego de lanzarle el tarro de café.

—¡Hey, ¿Por qué ha sido eso?!

—¡No se me da bien cocinar, si no quieres comerlo no lo hagas!

—N-no…yo solo…estaba preguntando… —Gumi infló sus mejillas, manifestando su enojo, pero solo consiguió hacer que Lily riera— Eres muy tierna…

Tras este comentario lanzado con naturalidad un silencio reinó en el lugar. Gumi tomó asiento con las mejillas cada vez más rojas, cuando Lily se dio cuenta tambien se sonrojó. Comieron en silencio. Horas después, cuando el ambiente parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, la rubia anunció que iría a comprar los elementos necesarios para tratar sus heridas. Todo el camino de ida y vuelta pensó por que Gumi le parecía cada vez más atractiva, en varios sentidos; esta se preguntaba lo mismo mientras pensaba de donde sacaría el coraje para quedar semidesnuda y aguantar que Lily la tocase al curarla. Solo podría saberlo cuando el momento llegase.

A pesar de todas las medidas para tardar más Lily llegó a los quince minutos a la puerta de su humilde morada, volvió a suspirar; ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho hoy? Ya no podía recordarlo. Entró calmadamente y le pidió a Gumi que la esperará sentada en sobre la cama. Preparó una fuente con agua tibia y la acercó hasta la orilla de la cama, luego abrió la bolsa hermética de las gasas y el algodón y descorrió la tapilla del alcohol.

—¿Lista? —Le preguntó mientras se situaba detrás de ella.

—S-sí…creo que en la zona alta de la espalda y el costado derecho son donde tengo cortes hechos con la hebilla del cinturón de ese imbécil…

—Bien, entonces…emmm...¿te la quitas tu o te las quito yo?

—¡A-ah, ahora mismo lo hare…t-tu no hagas nada raro!

—¿Sí…? —Estaban partiendo con el pie izquierdo. No podían entrar en aquella confianza cálida del día anterior.

Gumi se quitó lentamente el chaleco que llevaba y este a su vez le quitó la camiseta sin mangas que traía para mantener mejor el calor. Ahora solo tenía que hacer a un lado la tira izquierda de su brasier, ya que sabía que tenía una herida a medio curar en esa zona. Mientras realizaba todo ese proceso Lily había desviado la mirada sin saber realmente por qué.

—P-puedes empezar… —Al fin luego de prepararse mentalmente, le había dado la señal para que iniciase. Con las manos apoyadas en el pantalón de pijama intentó relajarse lo más posible.

Pasados los cinco minutos Gumi supo que sus medidas para mantener la calma habían sido inútiles. Lily realizaba todos los pasos con una lentitud y cuidado impresionantes; sentía que la trataba con más cuidado que a una estatuilla de cristal. Ponía el paño húmedo con suavidad sobre su piel y al hacer presión algunas gotas se escurrían hacia abajo, dándole un escalofrió extraño, luego empapaba el algodón con alcohol y le daba el aviso de que lo haría firmemente y de una sola vez; su instinto adolescente hizo que se sonrojase cada vez que repetía esas palabras. Se estaba excitando de a poco y se sentía mal por eso. Cuando Lily comenzó a limpiar las heridas cerca de sus costillas tuvo que apretar la tela suave del pijama y hacer presión en su intimidad, cerrando fuertemente sus piernas.

—E-es la primera vez… —Susurró cuando Lily estaba estrujando el paño húmedo.

—¿Eh?

—Es la primera vez que alguien…me trata con tanto cuidado… —Terminó de decir mientras contraía más sus piernas, no podía mas con la calurosa molestia que sentía.

—A-ah… —Lily pasó la tela húmeda con suavidad y luego se atrevió a continuar— Es la primera vez que trató con suavidad a alguien…

Una risa nerviosa le siguió a aquel comentario, luego el silencio incomodo volvió a hacerse presente. Lily carraspeó nerviosa mientras trataba de no dejar caer los trozos de gasa. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de terminar, Gumi arqueó su espalda mientras dejaba salir un quejido placentero; estaba en su límite y ya no podía seguir ejerciendo presión con sus piernas.

—¿E-estas bien…?

—N-no…a-ah…ah…L-Lily, eres una idiota… —Murmuró acalorada mientras buscaba con su mano derecha la de Lily. Al encontrarla la fue atrayendo lentamente hacia su entrepierna; sus funciones racionales habían dejado de funcionar unos minutos antes.

—¿E-eh, Gumi? —Lily, que no podía ver más allá de los hombros de Gumi, no notó hacia donde era dirigida su mano hasta que sintió que el roce suave de la tela y sus dedos se humedecieron con un tibio fluido. Sintió una leve palpitación y luego la presión de las piernas de Gumi, su respiración se estaba acelerando.

—L-lily…Lily… —Sin poder resistirlo más Gumi movió los dedos de Lily con suavidad sobre su ropa interior, pero esta la quitó inmediatamente.

—¡¿Q-q-qué estás haciendo?! —Se echó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó la pared, su respiración y sus latidos se habían acelerado de un instante a otro. Estaba completamente sonrojada.

—T-todo esto es tu culpa… —Gumi avanzó hasta quedar nuevamente pegada Lily, pero sin atreverse a voltear la mirada.

—¿Eh?

—T-tú…deberías hacerte responsable de lo que haces…

—¡¿Eh?!

—¡No hagas como que no lo sabes!

—¿S-saber qué?

—¡Que te gustó y que tú me gustas, a pesar de que no nos conocemos! ¡Querías ir más lejos conmigo ayer, ¿verdad?! —Está vez giró su rostro solo para mostrarle cuan ofendida estaba.

—¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no tengo esa clase de pensamientos por ti! A-aunque pienso que eres linda…y tierna…y ¡¿Dijiste que te gustó?!

—¡Aaaah, eres una idiota! —Gumi volvió a girarse, sintiéndose como la única que tenía intenciones lascivas para con Lily.

—Gumi…lo siento… —Sintiendo que el rubor le quemaba las mejillas, Lily decidió continuar— Hare lo que sea…así que…por favor…no…no te enojes…

Al ver que no obtendría respuesta se dispuso a mover sus manos hacia el cuerpo de Gumi una vez más. Reposó la izquierda sobre su vientre y dispuso la derecha en dirección a la intimidad de la peliverde. Esta se estremeció con más fuerza que antes al ver que los intrusivos dedos de Lily volvían a tocarla.

—Aaah…e-está fría… —Dijo mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, sin mucho éxito.

—L-lo siento…

—N-no…no la quites…

—¿Q-que debería hacer ahora?

—¡Eh, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?!

—Ah...eh…es que…yo nunca…con una chica…quiero decir, ni siquiera sabía que… —Lily comenzó a balbucear mientras intentaba utilizar su cabeza.

—¡Pues yo tampoco!

—E-entonces…¿aquí?

Recordando un artículo informativo sobre estimulación para obtener una buena y segura relación que había leído una vez, Lily se aventuró a mover suavemente sus dedos de arriba abajo. El cuerpo de Gumi se estremeció con más violencia que antes, mientras la sostenía continuo con el ritmo lento que tenía.

—¡Aaah! ¡L-lily!

Tragó saliva antes de aventurarse a algo más, la piel de la peliverde comenzaba a quemarle. Se sentía acalorada de todas partes y su respiración se iba descontrolando cada vez más. Siguió repasando las frases del artículo en su mente, tratando de recordar que más podría hacer. Por sentido común movió sus manos hasta uno de sus senos, acariciándolo por sobre el brasier.

—¡Ah!

—Gumi… —Susurró con cuidado cerca de su oído, esta podía escuchar su respiración agitada— Eres muy linda…

Continuó sus movimientos hasta que no supo distinguir si estaba tocando directamente a Gumi o si la tela estaba demasiado húmeda. Cuando se dispuso a explorar con sus dedos la zona que estaba más allá de su ropa interior recordó el consejo sobre estimular el llamado "botón", lo buscó con cuidado y al encontrarlo cometió el error de presionarlo en vez de acariciarlo; Gumi estalló, literalmente. Su cuerpo enteró pareció deshacerse mientras que su gritó ahogado anunciaba la creciente desesperación por tanta ola de sentimientos desconocidos. Abrió sus piernas sin querer, invitando a Lily a continuar. El timbre sonó, y volvió a sonar; para cuando sonó por tercera vez ambas se había separado de la otra. No se miraron, no se dijeron nada. El timbre siguió sonando.

—¿Q-quién es? —Se aventuró a preguntar Gumi mientras volvía a colocarse el chaleco.

—N-no lo sé…no tengo amigos así que solo puede ser…¡oh dios no! —Se puso de pie abruptamente— Es la casera del edificio...

—¿C-crees que no escuchó…?

—¡No lo pienses!

Lily se encaminó hasta la puerta y la entreabrió mientras forzaba a su cuerpo a deshacerse del sonrojo. Efectivamente era la casera del lugar. Luego de mirarla de arriba abajo habló con pesadez.

—Señorita Lily, usted conoce bien las política de este lugar, ¿verdad?

—A-ah…

—Y sabe que no se pueden traer compañeros nuevos sin antes registrarlos en la oficina de abajo.

—Ah…pero…¿Por qué me está diciendo esto tan repentinamente?

—¡No finja, se lo que está ocultando! —Acercándose hasta su rostro le restregó su mirada inquisitiva.

—¡¿E-en serio?!

—Por favor, hágame el favor de hacer oficial el registro o en su defecto, informarme de las visitas que se queden a dormir. Recuerde que aquí todo se registra, ¡por su propia seguridad!

—S-sí, l-lo siento… —Luego de cerrar la puerta se apoyó en esta con todo su peso y se dejó caer. Le tenía un miedo tremendo a aquella mujer anciana que parecía ver a través del alma de cada ser humano que se le cruzase.

Al voltearse se encontró a Gumi de pie con los brazos cruzados. Estaba avergonzada y molesta y ella no tenía idea de por qué. Ella había sugerido todo, entonces ¿Por qué ahora Lily aprecia ser la culpable? Era una incógnita que no podía resolverse con argumentos lógicos. Apenas trató de hablarle la peliverde se escondió en el baño, suspiró otra vez y miró su mano derecha. ¿Lo que había pasado tambien era real? Se mordió el labio para comprobarlo, y le dolió. Su cara se volvió a ruborizar ¿Cómo habían terminado haciendo eso?

—Iré a comprar algo para más tarde… —Dijo a modo de excusa, no obtuvo respuesta. Cuando regresó Gumi se había ido.

Los siguientes días Lily los sintió tan fríos y grises como antes de su encuentro con Gumi, solo que ahora estaba realmente deprimida. Ya no podía pretender indiferencia ante el asunto. Había comenzado a hacer una ruta que considerara el túnel del tren y las cercanías del hospital, pero no encontró nada. A los diez días decidió comenzar a pasar por la calle donde la había visto caminar con su uniforme escolar, tampoco le sirvió de mucho. Cada vez que se paraba para observar a las estudiantes se sentía como una acosadora. Ya a los quince días se aventuró a buscarla por los vecindarios que tenía cerca. La desesperación comenzaba a concebir ideas extrañas aveces hasta macabras en su cabeza.

La mañana del sábado donde se cumplían veinte días desde que Gumi se había ido la lluvia repicaba sobre el viejo tejado de su vivienda. Estaba acostada mirando el techo de su habitación. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para reflexionar todo lo sucedido. Había sido la emoción de poder reflejarse en Gumi y lograr darle la seguridad que a ella nunca le dieron. Por eso se había sentido tan cercana a ella y por eso se había dejado llevar, aunque debía reconocer que le habían pasado múltiples pensamientos y sensaciones al dormir con ella. La misma Gumi le había dicho lo obvio, que le gustaba; ella lo tenía más que claro, ella podía ver lo que sentía. Conociéndola a penas sabia mejor como se sentía que ella misma. Se volteó para mirar por la ventana, la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más intensidad.

No muy lejos de la casa de Lily, Gumi observaba la lluvia mientras permanecía recogida sobre su cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada ahí? No lo sabía. Una semana o tal vez dos...o quizás solo habían pasado un par de días. Había perdido el sentido del tiempo. ¿Por qué había cometido un acto tan estúpido como el de molestarse por la inocencia de la rubia respecto al desenlace de su extraña relación? ¿Es que acaso Lily veía en ella un deseo más intenso que el sexo? ¿Estaba equivocada al pensar que la rubia quería esa clase de recompensa? Estaba angustiada por no poder obtener respuestas claras y se sentía sucia por no poder distinguir sus buenas intenciones. Siempre dudaba, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo; la habían condicionado para no confiar en nadie. Ahora había caído en un nuevo agujero a causa de su inseguridad.

El día en que ella y Lily se vieron interrumpidas decidió salir para despejarse. Se suponía que sería un paseo corto para calmar sus ánimos y poner en orden sus ideas. Pero entonces aquella figura maliciosa había aparecido frente a ella como una pesadilla de la que no se puede escapar. Su padrastro la encontró y la trajo a rastras a la casa. La golpeó por no haber llegado a casa, por no haber hecho la cena de ese día y por estar arreglada. El cinturón se sacudió sobre su piel con frialdad, dejando nuevas heridas en su espalda y brazos; reabriendo tambien las que Lily había curado. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo lloró; hasta que su cara estuvo llena de ellas y su boca se halló seca por tantos quejidos de dolor. Pensaba en Lily a cada instante; quería que llegase y la sacase de aquella casa, como la había sacado de los rieles del tren aquel día.

Terminó recluida en su habitación, a la que se le incorporó una especie de seguro. Solo podía ir al baño dos veces al día, en esas ocasiones aprovechaba de limpiar sus heridas y guardar agua en los recipientes que pudiera. Aveces la comida no le llegaba, otras veces solo se le daban sobras o comida pre-calentada que de caliente no tenía nada. Su infierno se había tornado peor ahora, como si el intento de buscar su felicidad hubiera sido un grave pecado.

No sabía qué hora era, pero supuso por los ruidosos sonidos de la televisión del primer piso que ya seria de tarde. Miró nuevamente su habitación, todas sus cosas importantes estaban guardadas en dos bolsos de mano. Varias veces había tenido impulsos de querer huir, obviamente no había concretado ninguno. Los gritos de una clara discusión sin sentido la sacaron de su contemplación. Los tonos subían cada vez más, la mesa había sido pateada, un par de botellas habían sido rotas, un golpe en la pared ¿había sido un jarrón? ¿O quizás un plato? De pronto oyó un portazo y un gritó insultante. Su madre había salido, ahora estaba a solas con su padrastro; sabía lo que eso significaba. Lo sintió subir con paso tembloroso las escaleras; una idea surgió repentinamente en su cabeza. Redujo sus pertenencias a un solo bolso y lo dejó frente a la puerta; se preparó detrás de esta con un cuadro entre sus manos. Estaba decidida a irse y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Su padrastro abrió la puerta con dificultad y, tal como ella esperaba, tropezó con el bolso. Sin dudarlo le aventó el cuadro en la nuca, tomó su bolso y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Su corazón latía tan intensamente que sentía que se le saldría en cualquier momento del pecho, su respiración se sentía pesada y por más que quería, no miró atrás. Solo corrió hacia adelante. Y siguió corriendo hasta que su visión obtuvo pistas de un lugar conocido. La casa de Lily. No lo podía creer. Había sido un recorrido inconsciente pero ahora tenía toda la claridad de estar en el barrio donde estaba su humilde hogar. Se atrevió a mirar atrás por primera vez, vio sombras temblorosas, vio cosas que no estaban ahí. Siguió corriendo, el viejo edificio de dos pisos no podía estar muy lejos.

Cuando estuvo en la entrada del lugar se quedó un par de minutos bajó la lluvia, no parecía real. Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Escuchaba voces, los gritos furiosos de su padrastro. Se adentró con paso tembloroso, estaba empezando a sentir las consecuencias de su corrida. Había sido una distancia más larga de lo que ella podía asimilar en aquel momento. Buscó la última puerta del segundo piso y se quedó ahí, esperando. Luego de varios minutos normalizando su respiración llamó a la puerta y sintió los estrelleros movimientos de su habitante. Lily le abrió la puerta sin alcanzar a digerir la imagen que tenía en frente. Se miraron, clavaron los ojos en los de la otra buscando respuestas a tal desenlace.

Lily fue la primera en reaccionar. La abrazó con fuerza, con desesperación y dolor. La acarició con cierta torpeza en sus movimientos. Cuando se encontró con su rostro entre sus manos la besó, sintiendo el temblor de sus labios y sus lágrimas agridulces. Gumi se aferró a ella y comenzó a sentir todos los efectos que traían las bajadas de adrenalina. Al entrar en la casa se desplomó en el piso.

—¿R-realmente estoy aquí? —Preguntó con las manos y las rodillas apoyadas en el piso.

—¿Q-qué paso…? —La rubia se agachó frente a ella.

—Lily… —Al levantar su cabeza volvió a llorar, en estos momentos los ojos de Lily eran como un oasis que refrescaba su vista.

—Está bien…no sé qué ha pasado pero todo está bien ahora… —Gumi volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, sintiendo la suavidad con la que Lily la consolaba— Ahora lo importante es quitarse esa ropa…también deberías darte un baño y luego comer algo…

—Lo siento…

—¿Eh?

—Yo…he sido tan desconsiderada contigo…y aun así tú…estas aquí…ayudándome sin reprocharme nada…

—Me gustas mucho Gumi… —Su pecho se estremeció con esas palabras. La miró a los ojos, entonces su cabeza comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, la había besado antes y ahora estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. Se dejó llevar.

—Lily… —Cuando se separaron Gumi se percató de que su ropa había sido removida a medias, comprendió que si se quedaba así por más tiempo preocuparía más a la rubia. Se levantó decidida y terminó de quitarse la ropa sin ningún pudor.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —Apenas Lily vio las nuevas gallas entró una especie de cólera ansiosa. Movía sus manos de un lado hacia otro, pero no la tocaba.

—¿Puedo ducharme primero?

—¡Ah, por supuesto!

Tras la ducha Gumi ya había vuelto completamente en sí. Lily le había puesto un plato con sopa caliente en la mesa; en la televisión pasaban un reportaje sobre el Síndrome de Estocolmo[1]. Se sentó a la mesa con la mirada de la rubia clamando por respuestas. Se tomó su tiempo, entonces le agarró el brazo y la atrajo hacia ella; le pidió que la abrazara. Comió tranquila mientras le explicaba lo sucedido, acallándola suavemente cada vez que tendía a enojarse excesivamente. Al final Lily solo suspiró y alabó su determinación, la besó otra vez. Se sentía bien estar entre los brazos de Lily, era un lugar seguro y se sentía más que impenetrable. Sí, mientras estuviese con ella todo estaría bien.

—Quizás tengamos ese síndrome… —Le dijo de pronto.

—Pero yo no te tengo contra tu voluntad…

—Me refería a la parte afectiva…

—Ah…¿entonces no crees que es raro?

—Antes de ti no tenía a nadie…y tú tampoco…supongo…

—¡Claro que no tenía a nadie!

—Solo somos nosotras dos…ante el mundo…

—Ummm…

—Gracias por salvarme… —Dijo al tiempo que se estiraba un poco para apagar la pequeña televisión. Luego se giró para quedar frente a la rubia.

—Gracias por confiar en mí. —Añadió a su vez mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambas. Antes de besarse se abrazaron, se sintieron para comprobar nuevamente que todo estaba realmente sucediendo. Entonces se tranquilizaron y se dejaron llevar.

Mientras Gumi dormía plácidamente Lily la contemplaba. Ella era su gran logro, su centro, su mundo. Tan rápido había sido todo que aún no terminaba de creérselo. Su actuar impulsivo, su comprensión inocente, todo eso estaba fuera de su consideración. Suspiró, pero esta vez de alivio; la tenía nuevamente junto a ella. La angustia se había transformado en cariño. Le acarició una mejilla con los dedos y se divirtió viendo como cambiaba su expresión ante el toque frio. Sonrió con calma y se acurrucó junto a ella. No podía cambiar el mundo, pero bien podía cambiar el de Gumi. Sí, ella cambiaría su mundo poco a poco, poniendo todo el esfuerzo de su parte. Definitivamente reharía su vida, costase lo que le costase. Antes de disponerse a dormir recordó una frase que la había motivado en su juventud. Buscó papel y lápiz y la escribió a prisa.

"Somos insignificantes, pero con el ego suficiente para atrevernos a hacer cosas grandes. A pequeña escala toda acción resulta increíble."

* * *

1: Síndrome de Estocolmo es una reacción psicológica donde la victima desarrolla sentimientos de confianza y afecto hacia el victimario, malinterpretando la falta de violencia con buena voluntad.


End file.
